


Night and Day

by Stakebait



Series: Strange Bedfellows: Being the Unlikely Adventures of a Vampire and a Slayer [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stakebait/pseuds/Stakebait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving the Glory plot along, Strange Bedfellows style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Keren, but it won't let me say so because she doesn't have an AO3 account. (I do have her permission to post). Script format.

Nighttime in the Summers household. Dawn wakes up and gets out  
of bed. She walks over to her door and opens it, walking out into a long  
hallway filled with closed mahogany colored doors. Her door shuts behind  
her and when she attempts to turn the knob, finds that it is locked. Faced  
with no other choice, she walks down the hallway in her blue snowflake  
pajamas. A door on her left opens as she passes, revealing Xander crouching  
and flipping a coin.

Xander: (Flips coin) Heads. (Flips coin) Heads. (Flips coin) Heads. (Flips  
coin) Heads.

The door shuts and Dawn continues down the hall. A door on her left opens  
to reveal two large silhouetted heads, one a man, one a woman, on either  
side of a giant white lit candle. As she stares the faces begin to chant.  


Faces: What do you see? What do you see? What do you see?

The door shuts. She continues walking, the next door opening onto a large  
movie screen playing a silent black and white Buster Keaton movie. As  
she watches, everything around her fades to black and white as well. The  
door shuts. After walking further down the hall, a door opens to Buffy  
lying on a bed made of bones, wearing a long white silk nightgown, suited  
to the thirties. Buffy gets up and walks to what appears to be a mirror  
framed by bones, and begins to brush her hair. As Dawn looks into the  
mirror, she sees that it is actually a window looking out onto a grassy  
field with two doors standing unsupported in the middle of it.

Buffy (with her back to Dawn): How can I do my hair if I cant see  
myself?

Dawn: Buffy?

Buffy: Look behind you.

The door shuts. Dawn spins around to see that the door behind her has  
opened onto an endless nighttime snow-scape, with Spike crouching on a  
pile of snow, smoking, and dressed in his usual all black attire.

Spike (conversationally to Dawn): I could see myself staying here awhile.  
(Takes a drag of his cigarette) Vampires paradise. Its always  
night.

Dawn: Wont you be lonely?

Spike: But its so cold.

A gaggle of penguins run by behind him as he molds a snowball and throws  
it at Dawn. The door closes just as it is about to reach her. Dawn continues  
down the hallway once more. The next door opens to an entirely black room,  
empty save for Anya standing behind a free-floating cash register.

Anya: Its seven oclock and eighty-nine cents. Im late!  


The door shuts. Dawn wanders for a long period of time until she reaches  
a door at the end of the hallway. It opens to a black sand beach under  
a bright sky. Ben is sitting at a table quite similar to the hospital  
table he and Dawn sat at. Dawn sits in the empty seat across from him.  


Dawn: Did you bring enough sunscreen?

Ben: Of course I did. (He hands her a cup of hot chocolate, as penguins  
run by them, leaving footprints in the sand.)

Dawn: Have you seen my sister?

Ben: Have you seen mine? (He morphs into Glory)

Dawn (bolts upright in bed and yells): Buffy!!!

Meanwhile, Buffy is on her way through the graveyard to Spikes  
crypt. When she arrives, she slams open the door, as per usual. Spike  
is sitting on the loveseat smoking; his arms still bandaged from his encounter  
with the unicorns.

Spike: Evenin Slayer. My days as your punching bag are over. (In  
an imitation of Giles) No practice until further notice.

Buffy (Scowls at him): Sounds familiar. (She plops down in the armchair)  
What ya doin?

Spike: Negotiating for world peace.

Buffy: Hows that goin for ya?

Spike: Having a spot of trouble with France, but well, thats the  
way it always is. (Pauses to take a drag of his cigarette) I know Ive  
got miraculous healing powers luv, but as they say, a watched  
vampire...

Buffy: Who says that?

Spike: Well, Watchers mostly, I suppose. So what brings you to el casa  
del muerte?

Buffy: Never underestimate the power of boredom?

Spike quirks an eyebrow at her.

Buffy: I figured since we couldnt practice we could at least take  
the academic approach.

Spike (groans, but brightens as she pulls out a video of Tai Chi Master):  
The bookworm as always, I see.

Buffy (glares at him): Im a visual learner. (Puts the tape in the  
VCR and turns around, a confused look on her face) How do you get electricity  
in a crypt? Most dead people dont need the convenience of modern  
appliances. Present company excluded, of course.

Spike: Magic.

Buffy looks at him, disbelieving.

Spike: Really long extension cords?

Buffy still stares.

Spike (sighs): I have a generator, pet.

Buffy (gestures to the candles): Then whats with all the mood lighting?  


Spike: Ive got a reputation to uphold. A thousand years of proud  
vampire tradition.

Buffy: Uh huh.

She hits play on the VCR and sits down next to Spike on the loveseat.  
Spike is trying his very best to contain the grin that is attempting to  
spread across his face. As they watch the movie, making comments here  
and there on technique and outright disbelief at the wire work, Buffy  
changes position a number of times, finally settling with her legs hooked  
over the side of the loveseat and her back resting against Spikes  
side. Spike is obviously in a lot of pain, as she is leaning on one of  
his injured arms, but is doing his best to enjoy the nearness and ignore  
the discomfort.

*************************************************************

Buffy returns home late that night to find both Joyce and Dawn awake,  
and watching the late late show under a blanket on the couch.

Joyce: Oh Buffy, thank god youre home! Dawn had a bad dream.

Buffy: Warm milk? Thats what you used to give me.

Dawn (glowers): Gross. Besides, it was about Glory.

Buffy (suddenly serious): Tell me everything. (She gets under the covers  
next to Dawn)

Dawn: Eew! When did you take up smoking?

Joyce: Buffy! You know how bad smoking is for you! I thought you had  
more sense than that!

Buffy: Relax Mom, I dont smoke. Im 100% certified tobacco  
free Buffy.

Dawn (a smile forming on her face as realization blooms): Who do we know  
who smokes...could it be...Spike?

Buffy (shoots a nasty look at Dawn): Tell-me-everything.

Dawn (smiling): Uh huh. Ok, so first there was this hallway with a bunch  
of doors, and some of them opened when I walked by. Xander was in one  
constantly losing a coin toss, and then there was some optical illusion,  
and then... (Thinks for a minute) this weird old black and white movie  
was playing with some guy who fell down a lot. And then you were there...  


Buffy: Me?

Dawn: Yeah. You were doing the Flintstones thing, all your furniture  
was made out of bones and you were brushing your hair.

Buffy: Prophecy free so far.

Dawn: Oh, I dunno, bone furnitures gonna be big I think. Anyway,  
then Spike was in Antarctica with penguins and then he threw a snowball  
at me. Then something about Anya and money.

Buffy: Dawn, the Glory part?

Dawn: You told me to tell you everything. As I was saying...then I was  
on a beach drinking hot chocolate with Ben and I asked where my sister  
was. He said, have you seen mine? and turned into Glory. Then  
I woke up.

Buffy: Far-fetched much?

Dawn (very serious and scared): I think thats what happened at  
the hospital that night. How could I forget something like that?

Buffy: Oh boy. This could be bad. This is bad. This was already bad,  
now its confusing too. All right. Go back to bed, Ill call  
Giles in the morning.

*************************************************************

The next morning, UC Sunnydale. Tara is in her Ancient Egypt 101 class,  
diligently taking notes.

Professor: ...saw the battle between them as the ultimate victory of  
good over evil. According to some scholars, in the sphere of the  
eternal where there is no duality, they are as one, both death and  
life, dark and light and so on and so forth. In Egyptian religion this  
has been called the secret of the two partners. If you would  
like a better understanding of this idea, there is a new exhibit at the  
Natural History museum, containing some recently excavated papyrus scrolls  
that depict this idea in more detail. I urge all of you to check it out,  
as it...

*************************************************************

At the magic shop that afternoon, all the scoobies are gathered at the  
research table when Buffy enters the store.

Buffy: Sorry Im late, I overslept.

Xander: Hot date last night?

Buffy (blushing slightly and pointedly ignoring him): Strange things  
are afoot.

Xander: Strange is kind of the norm for the Hellmouth Buff. What is it  
this time? Evil fairies?

Buffy: No, Dawn had a dream last night. It seemed to involve a lot of  
penguins, but I think the important part is that she remembers seeing  
Ben turn into Glory when she was in the hospital.

Willow: Ben the intern?

Buffy: One and the same. Or two and the same, I guess. I was hoping this  
would make some sense to you Giles.

Willow: But he seemed so nice.

Buffy: I know, I cant believe I considered dating him.

Giles: This is very...interesting to say the least.

Xander: How many do you think are in there? This guy could be a regular  
Sybil.

Giles: Well, we do know there are three Hellgods, perhaps they all inhabit  
the same corporeal form.

Xander: Talk about cramped housing.

Willow: But Ben seemed so...helpful. And hes a male nurse!

Giles: In theory, just because they inhabit the same body doesnt  
mean they share the same agenda. In fact, classically, the most likely  
candidate for such an arrangement were those who represented polar opposites.  
Good and evil, black and white...a duality if you will. Sort of a-a balancing  
effect.

Tara: Like Horus and Set.

Giles: Exactly.

Everyone else, with the exception of Anya looks blank.

Tara: Yeah, I just learned this in class. In a nutshell, Set was the  
epitome of evil, and Horus the epitome of good. They waged an eternal  
battle against one another, and the ancient Egyptians worshipped both.  
Actually, theres this new exhibit over at the museum that deals  
with this stuff. They just dug up some scrolls that retell an earlier  
form of the myth. Maybe we should go check them out.

Buffy: Great idea. Whos driving?

*************************************************************

A little while later at the Sunnydale Museum, the gang has arrived and  
is weaving their way towards the new Egyptian exhibit.

Xander: Gee, I havent been here since the 3rd grade.

Willow: I remember. You put gum in my hair.

Xander: Did not.

Willow: Did too.

Xander: Did not!

Giles: Children stay with your buddies and please be quiet.

Buffy: So what are we looking for exactly?

Tara: Over here I think. (She leads everyone over to some glass cases  
containing unrolled papyrus scrolls, as Giles wanders off, apparently  
in search of something.)

Xander: So what does this stuff say? No sprechen sie ancient Egyptian.  


Tara: Me either, really, but these little cards give a handy explanation.  


Xander (peering at one of the cards): What? This thing that says and  
the Pharaoh shall bring with him thirty heads of cattle and forty bushels  
of...

Tara: No, over here. (She reads aloud) This is an early indication  
of the god Set, dated shortly after the conquest of Upper Egypt by Lower  
Egypt. It describes Set as embodying the cosmic opposition of darkness  
and light in a single form. Thats all the card says, but from  
the amount of hieroglyphs, theres obviously a lot more. I think  
we need to study this.

Buffy: Well, theres always breaking and entering.

Xander: Guys, are we sure that reading this wont bring back some  
five thousand-year old supremely powerful dead guy?

Buffy: With our luck, you can count on it.

Giles walks up behind the group with a middle-aged bespectacled man in  
a tweed suit, similar to Giles own.

Giles: Ah, Buffy. May I introduce Dr. Alfonso Delano, the museums  
curator?

Buffy (shakes his hand): Um pleased to meet you?

Giles: Dr. Delano has been so kind as to let me borrow copies of these  
exciting new scrolls so I can compare them with previous studies Ive  
done for the museum.

Buffy: Fab! More crumbly old papers.

Dr. Delano: Its the least I can do to thank you for all your hard  
work Rupert. (He shakes Giles hand) I must be getting back to work  
now. (Nods to Buffy) So nice to have met you. (He departs)

Buffy (As they are taking their leave as well): When do you find time  
for all these extracurricular activities?

Giles: Well I didnt watch Passions with Spike all summer you know.  
By the way, Dr. Delano told me a bit of interesting news. A 12th Century  
bastard sword was stolen from the arms and armor exhibit last night.

Buffy: And...

Giles: There was a very familiar symbol on the hilt. Very similar in  
fact to those inconspicuous head tattoos sported by our anachronistic  
friends.

Buffy (groans): As if I didnt have enough to deal with. Fine, you  
guys get with the research; Spike and I will get with the recon. As always.  


*************************************************************

Later that evening at the magic shop, the scoobies are seated around  
the research table, heads bent studiously over multiple open texts. Dawn  
is in the Danger Room studying while Buffy is on patrol.

Willow (whispering to Xander): What do you thinks going to happen to  
Dawnie?

Xander: Hopefully nothing. Maybe Glory and the Knights can kill each  
other off and then we can all go happily out for pizza.

Willow: Somehow I dont think itll be that simple. Im  
really worried Xander.

Xander: Me too Will. Maybe we should get her away from here. Do the whole  
witness protection program thing until this nastiness blows over.

Willow: And then what? Lets say it does blow over or get killed  
or whatever. Will she still be Dawn?

Xander: Again, Im probably not the guy you should be asking.

Willow: Giles, will she still be Dawn?

Dawn peeks out of the Danger Room upon hearing her name.

Giles: What? What are you talking about?

Willow: Dawn. Whats going to happen to her?

Giles: Were working on it.

Willow: But what if she goes away? What if we dont remember her?  


Giles (Puts a comforting arm around Willow): Well do everything  
we can to safeguard her. But we have to go one step at a time.

Tara: This is it!

Giles: What did you find?

Tara: The spell. The spell that can split Glory and Ben into their two  
halves.

*************************************************************

Meanwhile, Buffy and Spike are on a knight hunt.

Spike: You would think a battalion of tin soldiers would be a lot easier  
to find in these modern times.

Buffy: You would think that, wouldnt you. Gahhh! Im so tired  
of this! One chosen girl in all the world, chosen to fight vampires, and  
now Im up against a god and a bunch of idiots who didnt make  
the Templars cut. Where is this in my job description?

Spike: What, youre not Buffy the god-knight-demon-vampire-except  
for a certain cunning and devilishly handsome bloke-Slayer?

Buffy (smiles): Id consider it, but I dont think it would  
fit on the business cards. (Smile fades to frown) I hate this! I feel  
like were going in circles and getting absolutely nowhere!

Spike: Thats what we always do on patrol.

Buffy: But usually we at least get to kill things.

Spike: Do I detect a bit of bloodlust in my little Slayer?

Buffy: What do you mean by that?

Spike: Lets see  you just said you wanted to kill things,  
something I might add you lecture me about constantly, and then I said...  


Buffy: I know what you said.

Spike: No need to get defensive. It is what you do SLAYER.

Buffy: I didnt mean it.

Spike: Oh I think you bloody well did. Dont fight it so hard, youll  
only make it worse.

Buffy: How would you know?

Spike (chuckles): Is that a serious question? Its what I am, and  
as much as you fight it, its what you are. Difference is your victims  
tend to tidy themselves up after a nice breeze. And you dont eat  
them, of course.

Buffy: Its just...Im tired, Im frustrated...and right  
about now, a vampire exploding into dust seems very calming.

Spike takes a step back from her.

Buffy: Not you. Did I say that or did I think that? (Pauses) I dont  
want to turn into Faith, Spike; killing innocent people, not being able  
to care, etc. Etc.

Spike: Not carings not your problem luv. If you didnt care  
you wouldnt be in this mess. (Stops and turns to face her) Buffy,  
look at this logically. Have you ever been tempted to kill an innocent  
person?

Buffy: No. Well, there was Principal Snyder, but innocent was iffy there.  
As was person for that matter.

Spike: Fine then. Buck up and lets move on.

Buffy: The only way wed find these guys tonight is with a metal  
detector. I give up. Ive gotta go meet the guys at the Bronze anyway.  
Ill call you tomorrow. (Spike watches her as she walks off.)

*************************************************************

A little later at the Bronze, Buffy walks in to see the scoobies seated  
at a back table with a very bored looking Dawn.

Buffy: Hey guys, any luck?

Willow (excited): We found the spell to split the Hellgods in two!

Buffy: What about the third?

Tara: Were still working on that.

Willow: Still, progress. Progress is good.

Buffy (huffs down into a chair): Progress is obviously not my watchword  
of the evening. Spike and I came up with a big fat zilch.

Xander: Speak of the devil.

Buffy (frantically looking around): Knights? Here at the Bronze?

Xander: No. The devil.

Spike: (walks up to the table) Evenin folks.

He gets a diverse reaction from the scoobies. Dawn and Anya grin at him,  
Tara hangs her head, and Willow and Xander look at him with various degrees  
of disapproval.

Buffy: Hi Spike! Sit down?

Spike (makes a triumphant face at Xander): Dont mind if I do. (Sits  
next to Dawn) Hey there jellybean, isnt it past your bedtime?

Dawn: Its Friday night braniac. And yeah, this is just what I want  
to be doing. Hanging out with my sister and her dorky friends.

Xander: Dorky! I...

Dawn: But in a good way.

Spike: Id say she was giving you a compliment there, whelp.

Xander: Now wait just a...

Spike: (looks at watch) Amazing. 30 seconds, and Im bored with  
you already. (Grabs Buffys hand and pulls her up) Care to dance?  
(He pulls her towards the dance floor, and Dawn gives him a thumbs up  
sign behind Buffys back.)

Buffy (as they get to the dance floor): I...um...um...sure.

Buffy and Spike start out a bit awkward, but are soon bumping and grinding  
to the raucous music.

Xander: Is it just me, or has this crossed the Im ok with this  
line?

Willow: Xander, you started across that line.

Xander: You know what I mean.

Tara: It may not be the best choice of partner, but this is the first  
time shes danced since Riley left.

Xander: This is bad.

Dawn (happily watching the couple dance): No its not. His plans  
finally working.

Xander &amp; Willow: What plan?

Dawn: I promised I wouldnt tell.

Xander: I knew it! I knew it! I told you all and you didnt listen!  
You never listen!

Dawn: Earth to Xander, if Spikes plan was to do some evil horrible  
thing to Buffy, do you really think Id go along with it? (Mumbles)  
Even if she did eat the last Twinkie.

Xander (looks over at Spike and Buffy, and sees Spike bending his head  
over Buffys neck): See! See! Hes gonna bite her! (He starts  
to get up)

Dawn (pointing to a now laughing Buffy): Oh I see, very evil. I think  
he just told her a joke. Ooh-scary!

Xander (sits down in a huff): Hes just softening her up, lulling  
her suspicions.

Dawn: Whatever. (She gives Spike another thumbs up sign.)

Willow (hurt): I thought she came here to see us.

Anya: She sees us all the time. But she has come to this place of social  
gathering to meet appropriate sexual partners.

Xander (spluttering): Appropriate!?

Anya: Yes. I think Spike is what youd call quite a catch. (Dawn  
emphatically nods her agreement.)

Xander: In a dont ever bring him home to your mother kind of way.  


Dawn: Oh no  Mom loves him.

Xander: Do you think its a genetic defect?

*************************************************************

Some time later, Buffy and company exit the Bronze, talking amongst themselves.  
As they turn the corner of the building, they are suddenly faced with  
a dozen or so knights in full armor brandishing swords, shields, maces  
and crossbows.

Knight: Kill the Slayer!

Buffy (shoving Dawn in Willows direction): Watch her! (She jumps  
into battle)

The knights rush her, one slashing at her with his sword. Buffy easily  
ducks and punches him in the stomach, causing him to double over. She  
puts both fists together and clocks him on the back of the neck, sending  
him to the ground, only to have two more rush at her. Meanwhile, several  
rush over to Willow and Dawn and try to attack them. Willow utters some  
magic words and a barrier springs up, effectively protecting her and Dawn  
from any attackers, and even causing one of the knights to drop his mace  
in surprise. She then utters a few more words, and the knights surrounding  
them are suddenly immobilized. Xander is ineffectively attempting to wrench  
a knight off his neck when Anya picks up the dropped weapon and clunks  
Xanders aggressor on the head, rendering him unconscious. She looks  
extremely pleased with herself. Over near the side of the building, Spike  
is attempting to ward off an attack, but is having a difficult time because  
of his still tender arms, and the inevitable blinding pain that rushes  
through his head every time he sends a blow towards the knight. Finally  
managing to get a hit in, he stumbles off, clutching his head, and vanishing  
from sight. Buffy, meanwhile is caught between two knights, and is barely  
holding them off. Unfortunately for them, one of the knights over-extends  
on a swing. Buffy catches his sword arm in her hand, and spins him around,  
so his back is facing her, his arm in her control. She effectively parries  
her other attacker, using his friends arm as her sword arm, and  
his body as a shield. She then throws her human buckler into his ally,  
sending them both skidding down the street. As the next wave attacks her,  
Buffy jumps up, grabs the dangling fire escape ladder, and swings her  
legs out in a deadly kick towards the front man, toppling a gaggle of  
knights like bowling pins. As she comes down from her kick, the ladder  
screeches, loosens and comes down with her. She loses the advantage for  
a moment, as she is dropped on her butt. Buffy quickly recovers, hops  
up and swings the ladder around, catching several more knights in their  
midsections. She spins, swinging in the other direction, and narrowly  
misses clocking Xander and Anya in the head, as she takes down another  
wave. Spike finally re-emerges from behind the Bronze, dragging a fire  
hose.

Spike: Duck, Slayer!

Buffy ducks, automatically heeding his words, and Spike sends a stream  
of pressurized water at the remaining knights, effectively knocking them  
down with the jet stream. The knights struggle futilely against the onslaught,  
unable to maneuver well in their heavy chain mail. As Spike washes them  
down the street, Buffy bends over a downed and groaning knight.

Buffy (picking up the knight by the front of his armor and snarling):  
Tell the rest of the round table we know how to destroy Glory. Tell them  
either start helping or get out of my town because youre seriously  
cramping my style.

*************************************************************

The next afternoon at the Magic Box, the scoobies are at the research  
table, studiously poring over books, while Giles is rummaging in the back  
room.

Xander (suddenly perks up): Ok. Did anyone else notice last night?

Everyone stops what they are doing to look at him.

Anya: Yes Xander, we all noticed last night. We were all together last  
night. Which portion were you referring to?

Xander: The dancing portion? The Wonder Twins portion?

Willow: The joke portion?

Xander: Exactly! Does anyone else have a problem with this?

Anya (rolling her eyes): Still a no from me.

Willow: Well I do!

Xander: Werent you the one who gave him back his soul in the first  
place?

Willow: Yeah, well, it didnt work, did it? Besides, how was I supposed  
to know shed actually like him? I thought, hey, more help with the  
research.

Xander: Right, cause Buffy never goes for pale scary guys in long  
black coats.

Tara: W-well, he is trying.

Willow: I know, but hes changing Buffy. Its like we never  
see her anymore, and when we do...

Tara: Go on, Honey

Willow: Shes just...all gung-ho fighter Buffy. Wheres my  
fun Buffy?

Anya: She looked like she was enjoying herself last night.

Willow (pouting): But not with us, with Spike.

Giles (entering the room): Hows the research going?

Willow: Kinda not. We took a Buffy worry break.

Giles: Is something wrong? Something I dont know about already,  
that is?

Anya: No.

Xander: Yes, there is.

Giles: My, how clear.

Xander: Its the Spike thing.

Giles (takes off his glasses and starts to clean them): Yes, I see.

Xander: But you didnt see. He was all over her at the Bronze last  
night.

Anya: And she was all over him.

Giles: Y-yes, well. I can see where youre upset. Listening to it  
last year was quite bad enough.

Willow (blushing): Only this time I cant get rid of the spell and  
bake cookies. Oh, Id bake cookies. Lots and lots of cookies.

Giles: Th-thats all right Willow, I think I still have some at  
home. Not that they werent delicious.

Xander: Cant you step in with your Watcherly expertise and... (Makes  
a vague waving motion with his hand.)

Giles: Ive tried that and as you can see Buffy is currently training  
elsewhere of her own volition. Besides, I think we have to put this on  
the back burner until we have finished dealing with Glory. So, what have  
you found out?

Willow: A lot of questions.

Giles: Do go on.

Willow: So we know how to separate them. Great, then what? Weve  
got clash of the Titans on Main Street. Not so great. We also still have  
no idea who this mysterious third Hellgod is, and what side is he or she  
gonna be on?

Xander: And what is this Sphere of the Eternal thing?

Tara: I think its a metaphor, Xander.

Giles: Well, unfortunately I dont know the answers to these questions  
either, but maybe we can start looking for a spell to contain the Hellgods  
while they battle.

*************************************************************

That evening, Willow goes to Buffys house before heading back to  
her dorm room. Joyce answers the door.

Joyce: Oh, hello Willow, come on in. Buffys not home yet.

Willow: Will she be back soon?

Joyce: Im not sure, I can call Spike and ask, though.

Willow: I dont think he has a phone in his crypt.

Joyce: Oh, no. Buffy gave him a cell phone. Hang on, Ill call him,  
its on speed dial. (She disappears into the kitchen for a few minutes  
leaving Willow looking both stunned and worried.)

Joyce (coming back into the living room): Shes actually on her  
way home. Would you like something to eat?

A few minutes later, Buffy walks in.

Buffy: Hi Mom! Oh, hi Will! Got some new info or is this a social call?  


Willow: Social call.

Buffy: Cmon upstairs. (They both go up to her room and sit on the  
bed.)

Buffy: Whats going on Wills? I feel like I havent seen you  
in so long.

Willow: Thats actually why I came over. (Notices an old photo on  
Buffys mirror) Whos that?

Buffy (blushes a deep red, and says in a very tiny voice): Um...Spike?  


Willow: Really? (Goes and picks up the photo) In a sailor suit? Where  
did you get this?

Buffy: From Mrs. The Bloody.

Willow: Um...look at him, all small and visible and...alive. Huh.

Buffy: I know, hes cute, isnt he?

Willow (snaps back to reality and replaces the picture): No-no, not cute,  
no. Buffy, I think we need to talk about...things.

Buffy: We are talking about things.

Willow: Other things. Buffy, were really worried about you.

Buffy: Join the club.

Willow: This you-Spike thing...whats going on? I know you didnt  
want to talk about it before, but I think nows the time.

Buffy (sighing): What do you wanna know?

Willow: Did you...and him...again...it...do?

Buffy: No Yoda, we didnt. Cant say I havent been tempted  
though.

Willow (whimpering): Oh.

Buffy: Dont worry Willow, the days of spontaneous Buffy are over.  


Willow: But I liked spontaneous Buffy! Its Sith Buffy Im  
worried about.

Buffy: No worries Will, still a Jedi here.

Willow: But youre spending so much time with Spike, and youre  
starting to act like him. Not in the evil British vampire way, but tending  
more towards the smashy smashy.

Buffy: Thats my job.

Willow: You didnt used to be this entrepreneurial.

Buffy: I guess Im finally starting to realize what it means to  
be the Slayer.

Willow: And that is...?

Buffy: I slay things. I kill things. Kill. I can say it. Kill.

Willow: But you kill demons  thats good, right?

Buffy: I dont think its that black and white. I mean, Oz,  
Anya, Angel...Spike. Where do they fall on the chessboard? Dawn even?  


Willow: Does that mean youre giving it up?

Buffy (mirthless laugh): No. Though at times I would love to. But no.  
While evil lurks, Buffy is there. Its just, Im starting to  
see Im not so different from my enemies as I thought. Theres  
a little bit of me in them and a little bit of them in me (wrinkles nose).  
Just not so much like a bad song.

Willow: So now that youre taking a walk on the wild side, what  
happens to those of us who live where the wild things arent? Are  
we still friends?

Buffy (gives her a hug): Of course! Always. And then some. Why wouldnt  
we be?

Willow: I dunno. Maybe cause, you know...last night...the Bronze...you  
and Spike...

Buffy: We all left together didnt we? We were dancing. I dance  
with you. I dance with Xander. I dont dance with Giles, but thats  
because I dont know how to dance to Pink Floyd.

Willow: You dont dance like that with me. But thats a good,  
non-icky thing.

Buffy: You didnt get like this with Riley.

Willow (her eyes widen a fraction, but decides shes heard enough  
for now and just hugs her): Im glad everythings fine. I feel  
better now. Oh! I also came here to tell you that were still working  
on the Glory problem, but we currently have even more questions than answers.  
Our main concern right now is how to contain two Hellgods while theyre  
trying to destroy each other.

Buffy: Well, keep at it I guess. Ill be in tomorrow to help.

*************************************************************

A few minutes after Willow leaves, Dawn leans against Buffys doorjamb.  


Dawn: What were you talking about?

Buffy: Spike, mostly.

Dawn (smiles): You two were getting pretty close last night.

Buffy: Im glad somebodys happy about it.

Dawn: Spike is.

Buffy: How would you know?

Dawn: Telepathy.

Buffy: By moving things with your mind?

Dawn (rolling eyes): Thats telekinesis, college girl.

Buffy: Whatever, I take psych, not psychic friends. Did you want something,  
other than to annoy me?

Dawn: I want to talk to you about Glory.

Buffy: Dont worry Dawn, Ill keep you safe.

Dawn: Thats what Im worried about. I wanna help.

Buffy: Dawn, no. You need to stay out of all this.

Dawn: Buffy, this is my fight. I stay away from the vampires, except  
Spike of course, but I cant stay out of this-Im in it. I am  
it!

Buffy: Dawn, its not safe.

Dawn: Dont you think I know that? But why should everybody risk  
their lives for me if Im doing nothing?

Buffy: Theres nothing you can do that were not doing already.  


Dawn (under her breath as she turns to leave): Well see about that.  


*************************************************************

The next night, Buffy and Spike are walking through the graveyard making  
their rounds.

Buffy: So yeah, Willow thought we werent friends anymore.

Spike: Why would she think that?

Buffy: Because Im spending so much time with you.

Spike: Its not like she ever really patrolled with you, luv. I  
dont think Im cutting in on much quality time here.

Buffy: I know, but I think she was freaked by us dancing together the  
other night.

Spike: Odd that, since she walked in on us naked that time.

Buffy: Well that was a very specific situation. And she was pretty wigged  
then too, if you remember. So anyway, I told her she wasnt like  
this with Riley, so whats the deal?

Spike abruptly stops walking.

Spike: You said what?

Buffy (stops and looks at him): I said...(realizes what she said) Oh.  


They stare at each other for a few minutes, Buffy fidgeting and obviously  
unsure of herself. Suddenly, Spike grabs her by the upper arms and pulls  
her to him. She looks up into his eyes and he leans down and kisses her.  
After a moment, Buffys own hands come up to grip Spikes elbows,  
as she leans in to kiss him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters arent ours. We just like to play with  
> them. They belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, WB, and any other copyright  
> holders. Ancient Egyptian info is taken from Whos Who in Egyptian  
> Mythology by Anthony S. Mercatante © 1978. Inspiration for  
> the coin toss is from Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead, 1990, written  
> and directed by Tom Stoppard. The Flintstones, a Hanna-Barbera cartoon,  
> originally aired on ABC in 1960. Buster Keaton made far too many movies  
> to mention here. Yoda, Jedi, and Sith references are from Star Wars, written  
> and directed by George Lucas.
> 
> Special thanks to Jason for the fire hose inspiration.


End file.
